The Gift
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Jamás pensó que su vida brillaría de nuevo. O que su corazón saltaría cuando viera a otra mujer que no fuera Jean. Había decidido no volver a saber nada más de la cosa llamada amor, hasta que la vio. . . Wolverine-Ororo R


**Fic para el concurso de Luci ^^ La canción curiosamente sonaba cuando lo hice. Es por Seether, una de mis bandas favoritas. **

**Situada después de la 3er película.

* * *

**

**EL REGALO**

Jamás pensó que su vida brillaría de nuevo. O que su corazón saltaría cuando viera a otra mujer que no fuera Jean. Estaba muerta ahora y parte del corazón de Logan se había ido junto con ella. Él se había encerrado en sí mismo, evitando contacto alguno. Porque ya la había perdido dos veces, y la segunda, él mismo le había dado fin a su existencia. Siempre había sido así, aunque no lo recordara. No había tenido suerte en el amor y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Jean Grey había escogido a su novio antes de morir. Logan no se explicaba como aún después de perderla seguía deseándola tanto, haciéndose daño. Intentó bloquearla de sus pensamientos.

Había decidido no volver a saber nada más de la cosa llamada _amor_, hasta que la vio. . .

Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa. Vestida con un ligero vestido blanco que resaltaba sobre su piel canela. Esa piel que aun desde lejos se notaba increíblemente suave. Con sus ojos azules y brillantes, y su sonrisa que, como por arte de magia, le había devuelto un poco de vida.

Una pizca de vida para el eterno sin suerte de Wolverine.

Ororo iba bajando las escaleras esa mañana. Él sin querer, sonrió como no lo hacía hace ya mucho tiempo y la hizo sonrojar. Lo sentía como volver a nacer. Como encender la luz después de haber estado mucho tiempo en un cuarto oscuro y frio. Ella era una nueva luz. Una luz hermosa. La gravedad instantáneamente le llevó a ella. Y Ororo parecía complacida al verle sonreír de esa forma.  
¿Sería ella la que le robaría el corazón? No. Ya lo había hecho. Con una simple mirada y una sonrisa dulce.

Logan no lo entendía. No entendía como esa sensación era algo tan simple como tocar el botón de encendido. Pero, es que tampoco entendía que no había nada que explicar. Era ella. La razón por la que ahora, increíblemente, tenía ganas de salir de la Mansión y sentir el sol de nuevo. Tampoco se necesitaron palabras para que ella le siguiese. Logan extendió la mano y ella la tomo sin dudar un segundo. Salieron al jardín. Ella que pidió que le acompañara un rato.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y horas bajo la sombra de un árbol. En silencio. Hasta que ella tomó la mano de Logan.

– 'Roro... –disculpándose con la mirada. –No creo que sea lo correcto... –no pudo evitar sentirse mal. No estaba seguro si era lo correcto o no, aun sabiendo cómo le hacía sentir.

– Sé por lo que estás pasando, Logan. No intento sacarla de tu corazón, no es eso lo que quiero.

Él la siguió mirando, suplicándole con la mirada que le explicara.

– Solo me alegra que sonrías otra vez – luego desvió su mirada hacia la Mansión amargamente.

Y ahora, le hacía sentir culpable. Porque Logan sabía que Storm le quería, eso lo podía decir fácil. ¿Pero, era un sentimiento mutuo? ¿O simple atracción?

Logan bajó la mirada. Algo arrepentido. Porque así como era cierto que Ororo se le hacía atractiva, también estaba demasiado confundido. Se desató una batalla en su mente. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Era diferente. No era como antes. ¿Era amor?

Era amor. Ella le había devuelto la vida hacía unos instantes. No le agradaba estar a oscuras, no quería volver a su habitación y encerrarse de nuevo. No era su estilo. Ella le haría bien. Era como recibir una bocanada de aire después de casi ahogarse. Y créanme, que con los huesos cubiertos de metal, se hunde más fácil en el agua. Le aterrorizaba pensar incluso en una metáfora así. No volvería ahí. Sí la necesitaba.

La miró otra vez y tomó su mano. Sonrió.

– ¿Estás segura? –aunque él aún no lo estaba. Ella asintió.

– Sé lo que sientes por ella. Y no voy a negar que yo sienta lo mismo por ti, pero no busco nada más que estés feliz. Sea como sea.

Entonces comprendió. Como si algo hiciera _click_ dentro de él. Ella iba a estar a su lado. Ella no dudaría en amarle. Storm era la nueva luz que le hacía falta.

– Hoy… me hiciste feliz. Con solo verte –confesó. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreírle.

– Ella era mi amiga, lo sabes. Pero puedo estar a tu lado si me lo pides. –se giró para mirarle de frente.

No sabía cómo, pero ahora estaba seguro que Storm era lo que le hacía falta. Sería después de todo, un regalo que le había dado sin saber; un nuevo comienzo.

"**Abrázame ahora, hazme sentir completo"**

**-'**_**El Regalo' **_**por**_**: Seether

* * *

**_

**¿Que tal? Estaba de cursi ;)  
Pícale al boton de review **


End file.
